


The Question

by thespian_trash



Series: Doctor Who Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespian_trash/pseuds/thespian_trash
Summary: I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I posted this?? Idk, here, have this little drabbly thing about how much I wish the Doctor would come and take me away right now...





	The Question

Life is full of unanswered questions. Life is also full of questions with automated answers. For most people, "How are you?" issues an immediate "Fine" and "Are you okay?" triggers a thoughtless "Never better". Some people though, maybe the best people or maybe the most lost, have automatic answers for questions branching beyond the mundane. Simply because they want to be ready.

All she needs to hear is "All of time and space. Where do you want to go?" before her lips start forming her reply: "With you". What other answer could there be? Past, present, future. Earth, Mars, the middle of absolutely nowhere. None of it makes any difference if Her Doctor isn't there.


End file.
